


【柱斑】【求助】如何拯救我的闺蜜

by yuxiaoyao



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 06:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15657240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuxiaoyao/pseuds/yuxiaoyao
Summary: 被迫和恋人分手的水户决定去木叶村看看自己的婚约者。【论坛体】





	【柱斑】【求助】如何拯救我的闺蜜

0L 狐狸最可爱了

事情的走向比较离奇，大家当成小说看也没关系。

我家是个小家族，最近正打算和另一个家族联姻。

家里的大人们一致决定要我去联姻，但是我却已经有了喜欢的人了。我试图抗拒，但是那个曾经与我海誓山盟的人却瞬间放弃了我，，而在父亲死前口口声声发誓要善待我的那些人，此时全换了另一副模样。

我无法接受这样的未来，但也明白我别无选择。或许这就是身为一族之女的义务吧！哪怕我智慧不输旁人，力量远超他人，哪怕我也曾为族里出生入死。但也许是最近做的那些梦给了我勇气，我偷偷溜出了族地，想先去看看我即将要嫁的人是什么样子。

而就在这个过程中，我遇到了我的闺蜜，或者说gay蜜。

那是一天傍晚，我正打算出去要点小菜填填肚子，但一出门却发现周围静得可怕，一个人都没有。我顿时警惕起来，但还是猝不及防受到了攻击。

那些怪物好像凭空出现，给人的感觉阴冷而又恐怖。我试图用忍术攻击它，但所有忍术均是透体而过，毫无用处。

难道我就要死在此处吗？

正当我几乎绝望之时，闺蜜从天而降，一挥绘扇射出一道火焰把那怪物烧成了灰烬。说实话，当时我的心就扑通扑通跳了起来。

然后当他转身的时候，我就看到了他身后的……狐狸尾巴？！

白蓬蓬、毛绒绒的，好几条堆在一起，看起来就是手感特别好的一大团，特别有精神的翘着。

他难道是狐仙吗？

这是我的第一想法，但是闺蜜表情特别凶恶，让我没敢继续询问。

然后他就一副不耐烦的口气问，“女人，你在这里干什么？找死吗？”

口气那个嫌弃啊，听的我当场就想打他。

想着我可能打不过他（事实证明我也确实打不过），我就耐着脾气把前因后果说了一遍，而闺蜜虽然脸上写着“你好烦”，但居然很仔细的听完了。后来经过他的介绍，我才知道原来我是误入了世界的“阴面”，在这里忍术和查克拉都无效，唯一有作用的就是精神力，而精神力又分了好几种特性，而我这种阳性的就相当于是那些怪物的补品，基本上来到这边就会被怪物们围攻。

而后闺蜜就把我带回了客栈，用他的绘扇在我脑袋上敲了两下，说是这样就算是给我做了标记，以后我受到伤害他就会知道，叫我没事不要出门。说完，他就特别冷酷的大摇大摆走了。

好吧，其实也没那么冷酷。真的，我知道你很努力想表现的冷酷了，但是你在摇尾巴啊！摇尾巴啊！

我能忍住没扑上去已经很有节操了。

这就是我与闺蜜的第一次相遇。

因为我不知道从世界阴面出去的方法，所以只好等着闺蜜带我出去。而我就在不断奔逃和被闺蜜拯救的过程中和闺蜜渐渐熟悉起来了。随着认识时间越来越长，闺蜜狂霸酷炫拽的面具也被彻底扒了下来，温柔天真的本性暴露无遗。而闺蜜也对我多了几分认可，甚至愿意和我同住一屋。

现在他就睡在我旁边的地板上。

啊，忘记说了，闺蜜在战斗过程中也受了不少伤，每次受伤他都会变小一点——字面意思的小，而不是年龄退化那种小。也就是说，那让我心跳加速的美貌一点没有受到影响，甚至因为变小了更爱笑而变得更加触动人心。

现在的他细胳膊细腿的，雪白的手腕不盈一握。整个人只到我膝盖，脾气也变得更加坦诚直率。据说这是力量受损而更加贴近本真的缘故，可我怎么看怎么觉得就是智力退化了……当然，我是不敢当面说他傻的，不然他又要摆出一副“愚蠢的女人”的面孔。

不过越来越温柔可爱这一点真的太棒啦！他正常的时候尾巴一点都不让碰，可是现在我卖个萌装个可怜就可以随便摸了，有时候那对看起来就挺翘软弹的狐狸耳朵也能揉一揉。

而我发现不对也是在同住的这两天。

不知道闺蜜是不是受了狐狸习性的影响，他居然用一些衣服堆成了一个小窝，然后整个人喜滋滋的就钻进去了。九条尾巴小被子似的盖在身上，少年一样的闺蜜缩在一团衣服里显得特别惬意。

这都没什么，甚至非常可爱。但问题在于，那些衣服看起来怎么那么熟悉啊！

我惊恐的扑上去摸了摸——这不就是那谁谁的衣服吗？！

难道新交的闺蜜竟然是个变态？此时的闺蜜在我心里还不是我闺蜜呢，老娘可是把他当成攻略对象而芳心大动啊！说真的，闺蜜的身份和我联姻对象的身份也差不多，而且本人姿容妍丽，温柔好骗又洁身自好，老娘被他救了多少次就被攻略了多少回，这会他的形象在我心里全裂了……

我赶紧问他怎么回事，这衣服是不是那谁谁的，结果这家伙居然否认了——

嘿！老娘看的真真的！那谁谁本来跟我就是青梅竹马，后来又被选成了我的未婚夫，他穿的衣服款式样式早就被我家侍女族老长舌妇们研究了个通透。

小狐狸崽子你还不承认？

好歹相处这么久了，闺蜜吃软不吃硬的性子我还是知道的。仗着闺蜜不敢动手，我一把冲上去把他搂到了怀里就开始撸他的尾巴，趁他看不见我的脸就开始呜呜假哭起来。闺蜜被我出其不意的举动打了个措手不及，又被我可怜兮兮的模样吓了一大跳，赶紧一五一十和盘托出，说这些衣服是他去店里偷偷买的同款新衣云云。

说完这个，闺蜜脸瞬间红透了，显然自己也很不好意思，但却还硬撑着“我就这样，不服来战”的表情。

然后！然后！

万万没想到啊！

闺蜜居然从衣襟里掏出一个药囊，然后得意洋洋的说这是那谁谁送给他的，是他们的定情信物，还说什么这次他来清理周边的怪物也是为了让那谁谁更加放心……

我仔细一看，居然还是真的。那谁谁族里传统的定情信物，一人一生只有一个，只会给命中注定的妻子。

货真价实，如假包换。

想想看，以闺蜜的傲气和身份，与他能够并肩而立确实也只有那谁谁了，而我们族里收到的聘礼里也确实缺少了这个。

由此推断，闺蜜和那谁谁确实是情投意合，闺蜜甚至为了那谁谁愿意冒着魂飞魄散的危险来清理这些怪物……虽然那谁谁到现在都不知道闺蜜为他做的事。也对，世界的阴面是与阳面重合的，而能够进入世界阴面的人屈指可数，哪怕我现在这样说出来了也没几个人会信吧。阴面的怪物是阳面的人心中的黑暗凝聚而成的，因此源源不绝，清理干净这些怪物会让驻地的人心向上，甚至儿童的出生率也会变高，但这些从世界的阳面是无法发觉的。

也就是说，闺蜜只是为了那个男人的理想就甘愿做这样危险和又无人知晓的事情。

大家能想象当时我的愤怒吗？

决定联姻的时候，那谁谁可是一声反对都没出，而他就这么吊着我好骗的闺蜜，硬是用甜言蜜语哄骗了他！就那么个糙汉！我哪里不如那个糙汉了！

我气的都快吐血了，原先只是装哭，这会是彻底要哭了，气哭的。

闺蜜本身也是个出众的忍者，他一挣脱出来就摆出一副兄长的样子开始说教——可不就是兄长的样子吗，之前我还能欺骗自己，现在再也不能了——然后看到我的脸时反而手足无措的停下了。

看他这副样子，我突然想起来，闺蜜是知道我被男人抛弃了的，也知道我要去联姻，但他还不知道我的联姻对象是谁。他大概觉着戳到我的痛点了吧……但是又拉不下脸来道歉，左看右看半天，居然抱起了自己的尾巴放到了我的怀里。

“……要摸吗？”他扭着脸不看我。

当然要！

我把脸埋在那团毛绒绒里，又伸出手去胡噜他的白耳朵，直把他脑袋上的头发都摸成一团鸟窝。

现在，趁着闺蜜出门给我找吃的不在家，想问问大家我该怎么才能在不被认为是小三的情况下让闺蜜对那谁谁死心？

 

1L

好长。

楼主真是一枚清纯不做作的女子，第一次见直接说是写手帖的。

 

2L

世界的阴面？

说的好玄啊，真有这种的吗？

 

3L

小时候好像听老人说过，我一直以为是吓人的。

 

4L

真的有。

我是鬼之国的，我们定期也会清扫阴面怪物。

但每次都是一群人做好了准备才去的，一个不小心就是魂飞魄散好吗？

闺蜜君真是艺高人胆大。

 

5L

楼主也说过自己体质特殊吧？

你就没想过你家闺蜜是想把你留到最后吃吗？

 

6L

确实有可能哦。

楼主还是想清楚比较好。

PS. 我也是鬼之国的。

 

7L

只有我一个觉得闺蜜是狐狸精嘛~

看着就好想撸，联姻君真是艳福不浅。

 

8L

闺蜜君倒是没有说谎，身体变得越小也就越来越贴近他的本性。而且如果我没猜错的话，闺蜜君是进入拟态状态了吧？模拟狐狸的外形来保护自己，并且获得更强的攻击力，九尾的话真的是强到一定程度了。但楼主要注意，拟态状态的人只会记得对自己最重要的人，楼主不妨试探下，看看闺蜜君是不是记得联姻君的名字，如果真的记得……那我只能说闺蜜已经无药可救了。

 

……

……

 

15L 狐狸最可爱

抱歉才回。

在我们离开阴面的时候受到了怪物的反扑，闺蜜为了保护我受了重伤，现在只有一个手掌大小了，离开村子以后也没能恢复正常状态，依然保持着狐狸耳朵和尾巴的样子躺在我手里。

而我的体质确实对闺蜜君有作用，但是闺蜜君死都不肯用，哪怕只是咬一口他都不愿意。无论怎么说都不行，哪怕我把他的族人拿出来劝他他都异常拒绝，说着说着眼圈都红了。

“我绝不会为了力量而牺牲重要的人！绝不会！再也不会让这样的事情发生了！”

说完他就一溜烟跑掉了，害我翻箱倒柜找了很久，就怕一不小心踩到他。后来才发现他躲在他的宝贝衣服窝里，被我发现了还用屁股对着我，尾巴彻底成了毛绒绒一团。

我能怎么办啊？

还是祭出老办法装可怜咯。

但这一次这个办法也失效了，他宁愿用尾巴卷着我的手指讨我欢心，用小脸蹭我的手指逗我笑都不愿意轻轻咬一口。他那个小嘴现在跟芝麻差不多大，咬一口能有多痛啊？真是个小古板。

但他这么坚持我也没办法，只好由他去了。不过他变得这么小反而更好哄了，最近这两天已经成功哄着他喊姐姐了，等他恢复正常了怕不是要羞死，哼哼。

马上要进村子了，等会聊。

 

16L

闺蜜君人出乎意料的好啊……

 

17L

手掌大……

舔他！

 

18L

楼主这是彻底放弃追求了啊。

 

19L

比起他羞不羞，楼主还是想想看怎么应对正常状态的闺蜜君吧。

这么好的闺蜜君为了个男人反目太可惜了。

 

20L

只有我介意为什么是楼主被小三吗？

楼主和联姻君青梅竹马又有婚约，怎么看闺蜜君才是那个趁虚而入的小三吧。

 

21L

楼上注意口德。

闺蜜君已经虚弱到一个手掌大小了，那么他的言行举止都显示出这个人最本真的样子。

好就是好，坏就是坏，喜欢就是喜欢，讨厌就是讨厌，根本没法遮掩的。

 

21L 狐狸最可爱

完了，我闺蜜真的栽在那个渣男身上了，他真的只能和我做闺蜜了……

刚刚联姻君，就叫他联姻君吧，也来迎接我们，结果闺蜜一下子从我帽子里钻出来蹦到了我肩上，一边大声喊着联姻君的名字，一边傻乎乎的挥舞着小手。

姐姐的心都要碎了（泣）

因为联姻君的名字是h开头的，而闺蜜人变小了声音也小了，我这边很清楚能听到一串hahaha的声音，又可爱又好笑。我气的用手去戳他的小脸，闺蜜还特别无辜的仰着脸瞧我，“姐姐？”大尾巴一甩一甩的，耳朵也特别可爱的耸了两下。

你这么可爱我还怎么骂你啊！

好好好你赢了（泣）

结果小小的闺蜜看我一直不说话，就眨着大眼睛想了会，然后特别听话的后退了两步，张开小手抱住了我的脖子，“姐姐不难过。”

想象一下我当时炸裂的少女心！

老娘的心都化了！

然后我一抬头，又看到了一脸憨笑的壮硕的联姻君，顿时眼前一黑。

决定了，不管是谁，都不能把我的小闺蜜抢走！

PS. 至于小三的事……我只能说我和联姻君小时候见过几面后就分开了，后来一直是闺蜜和联姻君在一起来着。

 

22L

那种情况下居然还记得联姻君啊，看了闺蜜君真的很喜欢联姻君。

 

23L

不是很喜欢的程度了，根本深入骨髓好吗！

当时我说的时候也没想到会在这么小的状态下还记得。

这根本就是把“喜欢那个人”当成了本性的一部分。

 

24L

也就是说，楼主，你完了。

只要你闺蜜发现了联姻君和你的事，你俩立刻就掰了。

 

25L 狐狸最可爱

现在我们回到了房间。

不管怎么说，我还是赶紧想办法解除联姻吧。

 

26L 

楼主真的拼啊。

 

27L

其实我觉着哪怕楼主你和联姻君真的成了，闺蜜估计也是那种默默看着然后祝福的人。

你怕什么啊。

 

28L

啧啧，楼上真恶心

 

29L

啧啧，楼上上真恶心

 

30L

啧啧，楼上上上真恶心

 

31L

你们差不多够了吧？

从一开始我就觉着不对，楼主被以姬君的身份养大，为族里做贡献是应该的。

怎么，如今为了个认识没两天的gay就要放弃一族的利益吗？

 

32L

楼上仔细看帖了么。

楼主一开始就说了吧，她也是为了一族出生入死的人，实力强大，根本是作为族长来培养的。

你们家会把族长拿出去联姻？

 

33L

联姻君是什么样的人我们也看到了，吃着碗里的看着锅里的，这种人到底能不能遵守合约替楼主看护一族还是一说。如果联姻君真的真心喜欢闺蜜，只是不得不娶楼主的话，那么楼主的幸福又要怎么办呢？

而且现在已经变成了一国一村的制度，已经不再是战火连绵的状态了，联姻的危险性远大于其有利之处，当然，如果楼主的联姻对象身居高位就算我没说。

 

33L 狐狸最可爱

我本来确实是族长候选人这一点我不否认，而解除婚约的事也是我深思熟虑过的。

之前没说到的是我有点“预见”血统，虽然时灵时不灵，但我确实看到了嫁给联姻君后我族依然覆灭了的画面，虽然破碎不堪，但自家亲人的脸我还是看得出的。

比起这样的男人，我觉得闺蜜君要更好一点吧，这些天他对亲近之人的软甜程度我可是见识了个彻底。

进了村子后我也明白了闺蜜君的身份，真是难以想象居然是这么凶名赫赫的人物，而这个可怕的家伙现在正努力抱着我的杯子给我递牛奶……

 

34L 狐狸最可爱

坏了，感觉哪里不对？难道联姻君看得见闺蜜？

 

35L

噫，这是什么展开？

 

36L

召唤鬼之国的亲们

 

37L

预见能力？把楼主这么个有预见能力的往外推这是傻吗？

 

38L

比起这个，难道楼主是鬼之国的吗？

 

39L

预见能力也不是都适用的。

无数时空有无数未来，看到的是哪个世界的哪种未来还不确定。

楼主也说了时灵时不灵不是吗？连观测到的画面都是破碎的，那么楼主的预见能力无疑是最低下那种了，我劝楼主别太相信了。

 

40L

精神力高的人有一定可能察觉到吧，没有特殊方法或者特殊属性的人是看不到也无法进入世界阴面的。

目前只有阴性精神力的人才能百分百进入世界阴面，而这种人根本屈指可数。

 

41L 狐狸最可爱

联姻君终于走了，幸亏我感知能力高，事先让小闺蜜藏起来了。

联姻君大概是真的对闺蜜不一般，刚刚那一小会涛涛不绝给我安利了闺蜜有多好。

哼，他有多好老娘比你清楚的多了。

我旁敲侧击问了下药囊的事，结果这家伙挠挠头说送给闺蜜了。对，他就这么承认了！

我的天！

他这是要上天啊！他是觉得我好惹还是闺蜜好惹，想来个左拥右抱吗？！

看老娘不打死他！

 

42L

联姻君真是绝了……

 

43L

从楼主语无伦次的讲述中感觉到了楼主的怒火与震惊！

给联姻君点蜡

 

44L

人生赢家请走好。

【点蜡】

 

45L

【点蜡】

 

46L

【点蜡】

 

47L

支持楼主干掉联姻君迎娶闺蜜！

 

48L 狐狸最可爱

呵呵。

联姻君说送药囊是为了让闺蜜君保平安的。

=_,=

我是看出来了——爱不自知，估计就是这种戏码。

那就不要怪我把闺蜜抢走了。

虽然这么说，还是把闺蜜君从他的小窝里挖出来再说吧。

唉。

 

49L

楼主黑化了？！

 

50L

语气略可怕。

 

……

……

 

73L 狐狸最可爱

完了，联姻的事暴露了。

 

74L

唉？才暴露吗？

 

75L

楼主你还好吗？

胜败乃兵家常事……闺蜜那么可爱一定会原谅你的。

 

76L

我对安慰人最有心得了，楼主你可以先把你闺蜜介绍给我。

 

77L 狐狸最可爱

闺蜜没生我气。

但是老娘我要气炸了：）

啊，我是不是忘记说了，闺蜜已经恢复正常了，我现在在他家里。

我一不小心说漏嘴了，闺蜜本身也是很强大厉害的人，一下子就明白了是怎么回事。到了这种程度，再隐瞒也没有必要了，不如直接和盘托出。

闺蜜没怪我，只是说我是个好女孩，联姻君是个很好的人，我和联姻君在一起会幸福的。

您可闭嘴吧。

老娘忐忑了这么久不是为了听你吹他的！

我当然知道他很好，之前是我误会了他。可是我们幸福在一起了，那你呢？

还是说你想我们夫妻一起缅怀你？

……当然最后一句没说出来。

我也不想这么激动，但是最近一次的梦里，我梦到了闺蜜君的死亡——被联姻君杀死的闺蜜倒在地上，眼睛到死都没闭上。

真是够了。

喜欢就是喜欢，在他面前好好说出来不行吗？这样默默付出着，默默忍耐着算什么啊？把一切撕开给他看啊！我突然有点怀念小小的闺蜜了，同时又觉得很心酸。

在闺蜜的族里，我听到了很多闲言碎语，村子里也是，把闺蜜描写成一个会走路的怪物，可是闺蜜完全放任了一切。我也知道了闺蜜的弟弟是为了他而死，这也是之前闺蜜反应那么大的原因，可是连他的族人都不信任他，说他为了力量杀死了弟弟……

真是不像话啊，为了一族失去所有亲人，背负所有骂名的闺蜜甚至连族人的信任都得不到吗？

我忍不住大声斥责了他的族人，真是的，老娘可是一族之姬君，就你那点见识还想说的过我？结果闺蜜出来了，还说了非常可气的话。

推开了族人，推开了村民，如今还想要推开我吗？

老娘忍够了！

联姻的时候要忍，被爱人背叛的时候要忍，如今我自己的闺蜜都要凶我？

去你的吧！看谁能玩过谁！

就你个傻白甜？长的凶了不起吗？三天前你还用尾巴勾着我的手指呢！

于是我深吸了口气，用袖子掩住了嘴，“可是过几日我们就要成为一家人了啊，这也不行吗？”

啧啧，闺蜜长的那么好看，目瞪口呆的样子也比别人好看许多。

闺蜜嘴巴张张合合好几次，愣是没说出什么来，我知道，哪怕是为了我的名声他也不会断然否决了我的。

那又怎么样，就是看准了你人好，看准了你哪怕如此也会善待我。

哼。

 

78L

这件事告诉我们不要惹女人……

 

79L

闺蜜君超无辜。

 

80L

楼主你冷静下，你这样跟你家里联系过了吗

 

81L 狐狸最可爱

楼上们不用担心了。

联姻君来了，一张嘴就把我打成了闺蜜的妹妹：）

你倒是很熟练嘛。

老娘偏不随你的意。

 

82L

联姻君到底怎么想的啊

 

83L

比起联姻君怎么想的，闺蜜君怎么想的才重要吧。

 

84L

我倒是觉得楼主才是真厉害。

楼主他们家得乐开花了。

之前就说过闺蜜君家世不逊于联姻君，这下他们家岂不是脚踩两只船，美滋滋？

 

……

……

 

115L

楼上的回答倒是让我想起了最近的传闻。

漩涡、千手和宇智波，这三家可真会玩，比起两男争一女的戏码，这回居然是一女一男争一男，恐怕宇智波这回也是美滋滋。

 

116L

这事不是澄清了吗？

 

117L

但漩涡和宇智波还不是彻底搭上了。

说起来最美的是漩涡吧，同时受到两大族的招揽，地位一下子不一样了。

 

118L

这可是感情版，大家注意点。

 

119L 狐狸最可爱

他们村真是一团乱。

我硬是顶着联姻君可怕的压力在闺蜜家住下了，让闺蜜教了我不少东西。虽然没有尾巴可以摸很遗憾，但是正常版的闺蜜逗起来也很有趣啊！

而且变成义兄之后，闺蜜更好攻略了，基本是喊几声“哥哥”立马倒地投降那种。

有了闺蜜的帮助，我的实力提高了不少。说实在的，闺蜜的实力真的吓到我了，不过想想他一旦重视某人就全然相信的样子……真是让人放心不下，根本就是那种被人卖了还要替人数钱那种。

不过他真的很了不起，在这么多人之中，哪怕他说话做事都让人气的脑袋疼，但只有他一个人不把我当成姬君、当成女人，而把我当成一个强大的忍者来看待。我有点明白为什么联姻君说闺蜜是上天给予他的启迪了，这个人就是有种特别魔力，让人看了就能够变得坚定、变得执着、变得像他那样一往无前。

每次看着他，我就想做点什么不一般的事。

 

120L

不一般的事？

楼主你要逆推了闺蜜吗？

 

121L

YOOOOOOOOO——

 

122L

绿了那个联姻君！楼主大胆的上吧！

两条腿的男人好找，这么强的忍者可不好找啊！

 

……

……

 

150L 狐狸最可爱

谢谢大家的支持，我成为族长啦！

而且从族里翻到了一些古籍秘闻，我家闺蜜一定会喜欢的。

 

151L

我的天，大家都以为楼主推了闺蜜，结果楼主居然是回去夺A权去了？！

 

152L

我敬楼主是条汉子

 

153L

我敬楼主是条汉子+1

 

154L

我敬楼主是条汉子+2

 

 

……

……

 

173L

噫，楼主又消失了

 

174L

楼主忙着调戏萌萌哒闺蜜呢，哪有心思理我们。

 

175L 狐狸最可爱了

气到昏厥！

闺蜜啊闺蜜，我说你什么好！

我才离开多久你就被联姻君叼走了？！！！！

有点出息啊！！！！！！

他告白你就答应啊！！！！！！

 

178L

淹没在感叹号中不知所措。

 

179L

楼主恨铁不成钢啊。

 

180L

自家养的白菜被人拱了能不气嘛。

 

181L

闺蜜：之前你说我不直接，现在直接了你又不高兴。委屈.jpg

【摇尾巴】

 

182L

【抖耳朵】

 

183L

【眨眼睛】

 

184L 狐狸最可爱了

你们够了啊=v=

把找到的东西给闺蜜看了，闺蜜特别喜欢。

最神奇的是，闺蜜看完之后跑掉了。

虽然有点不知道咋回事，但是看着联姻君一脸失落就好开心哦：）

闺蜜君的尾巴你没摸过吧：）

耳朵也不知道多可爱吧：）

知道小小的闺蜜君多乖吗：）

呵呵，在我面前秀恩爱。

 

185L

可怕的楼主

 

186L

给联姻君点蜡

【蜡烛】

 

187L

楼主已经彻底黑了……

 

……

……

 

191L 狐狸最可爱了

我的天！

闺蜜回来了！

还带回了他死去多年的弟弟！

厉害了我的闺蜜！

 

 

【完】

**Author's Note:**

> 从水户那里知道了轮回眼相关记载的斑集齐尾兽，利用十尾轮回天生复活了弟弟。
> 
> 因为水户对他的在意和陪伴，斑没有走向绝望，没有产生月之眼的想法。
> 
> 而柱间也被户斑的亲近刺激到了，两人坦诚相对，甜蜜虐狗。


End file.
